Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix
) |image1= |game(s)= |artist=Alan Tam ( ) |year=1990 |no_of_gold_moves=6 |dancer_gender(s)= |dance_mode= Solo |pictogram_color= |glove_color= |lyrics_color= |original_game= |codename=Karaokeforeverchn }}"Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix" ( ) by Alan Tam ( ) was featured on and is set to be featured on .https://just-dance-unlimited-party.fandom.com/wiki/File:Jdup_chinese_songs_removed_from_jdup.png Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man in Ninja like attire. His costumes mostly contains dark pink. He has a blue belt and sash. He also has blue bands near his hands. Some parts of his costume are yellow and a light baby blue, and he has a yellow glove. He also has black hair with streaks of pink in it, and a pair of black boots with fuchsia and light blue cloud-like motifs on the sides and a protrusion at the end. Background The routine starts with a black screen showing the title in red Chinese characters. After a few seconds, the coach walks into a sunset meadow with some rocks and blades of grass; when he opens his arms, some yellow handprints appear on his side. Then, it switches to a foggy scenery featuring a wooden hut and a fence on the left, a stream in the middle, several bamboo canes on the right, some mountain silhouettes in the background and two other bamboo canes in front of the coach. Smoke, little magenta orbs, explosions and water sprays accompany the coach's movements, and some arrows fly above him in certain moments. After that, the background changes to a small rock the coach stands on; behind it, there are many low clouds, a tree on the right and other small peaks, some of which have a Chinese house or another tree, and other hill silhouettes. The animations are nearly the same, except for shurikens replacing some of the explosions. After the first Gold Move, the background switches to nighttime, the rocks get a flowing technicolor effect and light up at certain moments, and some rays appear behind the clouds; when the title is sung, it appears with the same Chinese characters as the beginning and two CD's fly from behind. Sometimes, the coach's outline glows and creates overlapping silhouettes. When the chorus ends, the rotations starts over; after the last Gold Move, he kicks the air and falls on the ground exhausted, making the rocks around him bounce. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5: Put your right arm at a 45 degree angle, and put your left arm to the side. Gold Moves 2, 4, and 6: Put your arms up in a V pose with your fingers pointing down, and lift your right knee up. Gold Move 6 is the final move of the routine. Haaa_gold_ps.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5 Karaokeforeverchn gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5 in-game Habiota_gold_ps.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 6 Karaokeforeverchn gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 6 in-game Trivia *This song, along with these two were removed from the 2.5 update of and placed onto the upcoming game. **Beside that, the avatars for this song and Tui Zhi Ge can be bought for 5 Mojocoins. Gallery Game Files Karaokeforeverchn cover generic.jpg|''Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix'' ( ) Karaokeforeverchn cover albumcoach.png|Album coach Karaokeforeverchn jdup albumbkg.png|Album background Karaokeforeverchn ava.png|Avatar Karaokeforeverchn pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Karaokeforeverchn jdup menu v1.png|''Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix'' on the menu (Version 1) Karaokeforeverchn jdup menu v1.2.png|''Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix'' on the menu (Version 1.2) Karaokeforeverchn jdup routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Karaokeforeverchn jdup coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Karaokeforeverchn jdup score.png| scoring screen Beta Elements Karaokeforeverchn jdup menu v2.1.png|''Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix'' on the menu (Beta Version 2.5 build) Others Karaokeforeverchn jdup thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail Videos Qia La Yong Yuan OK (Future Underworld Mix) Qia La Yong Yuan OK (卡拉永远OK) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Qia La Yong Yuan Ok - Gameplay Teaser Qia La Yong Yuan Ok - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Chinese Exclusives Category:Songs on initial launch Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs on Just Dance China Category:Removed Songs Category:Songs removed on Version 2.5 Category:Songs from Just Dance 2017 (Chinese Version)